


honest beginnings

by tetsuyacchi



Series: Doe-eyed Emeralds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyacchi/pseuds/tetsuyacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuation from the previous work in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I'll up date this as much as I can, but very busy with work etc, so I thought it'd be nicer to upload chapters frequently instead of waiting until the whole fic is done before uploading.

Marcus woke up with sleepy eyes, his view clouded from his overworked state. Lifting his forearm to wipe the sleep from the corners of his eyes, he shifted slightly on the covers in a futile attempt to achieve comfort. In his minute mission, Marcus feels something foreign accompanied within the soft silks of the bed sheets. A part way solid material could be felt under the contrast of Marcus' rough calloused fingertips. Paper? Intrigued, Marcus sat up again, picking up the object that didn't belong there. It was a letter, upon it was scribbling handwriting, clearly done in a rush, with the ink smudging slightly on certain words and letters. Marcus could even see some fingerprints from the writer who had clearly frustratedly tried to wipe their fingers upon the writing material to rid of the unwanted ink. This made Marcus chuckle inwardly, he was always told in his work to not buy fountain and ink pens, nobody seemed to enjoy using them anymore but himself, the author of this note clearly felt the same frustration upon use. The paper itself was edgy, indicating it'd been ripped from something larger. A book? It read out a short note.

"thanks for last night. enjoyed your 'company' ;)

-Harry."

this causes Marcus to take an intake of breathe and caused him to cough mid-choke style. Company? Did something happen between the two of them the previous night? Marcus cursed his morning state of hangover and clouded brain for not being able to remember if such an important thing actually happened. He rattled his thoughts and demanded an answer, in which was denied immediately by his thundering headache. Marcus was slightly panicked, how could he not remember something so important with someone like Harry? I mean he wasn't opposed to the idea, far from, but he most certainly wanted to remember it.

Re-reading the letter once more, Marcus spots an almost incoherent scribble based at the very bottom of the torn scrap of paper. They were numbers, a phone number perhaps. Was this Harrys number? Why was it so much more messy than the rest of the note? Marcus momentarily wondered if Harry purposely made this particular portion of the note messy incase it was clear Marcus had no intent of calling him in the first place. Marcus refused to admit that this self conscious act was actually pretty sweet and may have made his constant frown that painted his face falter into a small smile. He wouldn't admit it out loud, at least.

Marcus eagerly reaches for his phone to call the younger boy, but is stopped mid-dial. Marcus couldn't just ring the younger boy, he didn't know anything about him and it was still morning time. Where would harry be right now? Thinking this, he looked at the time, 11:30am. Breathing a small sigh of relief at the time being later than he anticipated, he attempted to collect some remnants of the previous night and remembered Harry mentioning something about still being in college. This was likely his location right now.

Marcus isn't completely sure what it is about the brat that makes him practically jump out of bed and into showering and dressing, possibly applying more aftershave than necessary, to go visit his college. Stumbling into his hallway, Marcus proceeded to slip on his dress shoes, thinking about the journey to meet Harry, Marcus suddenly remembers he doesn't even recall what college Harry had said he went to, did he even mention that detail in the first place? "Fuck it" Marcus inwardly cursed, he would just have to visit all the colleges close, it had to be one of them, plus he could always ask the receptionists if the boy attended there, they'd know, right? He attempted to inwardly swat away his thrumming eagerness and inability to wait around and just call the boy later, why was he being so impatient when it came to the brat? Marcus didn't know himself, he just knew he had to see the boy again, soon.

Absentmindedly swinging his car keys around his index finger whilst trailing to his car, his thoughts trailed to Harrys image, about the boy all his thoughts since awakening merely an hour ago had been centred around. Mostly of that look he gave, this being one of the things Marcus certainly refused to forget about the previous night, looking at him so innocently and interested, like a wounded deer being spared from its predators, asking, almost pleading for comfort and stability. He had to see those wide, bright emerald eyes again, now.

 


	2. internal musings

Harry was attentively listening to what the professor was saying. Alright so he was just listening mildly. Ok so maybe not really. He was trying... fine, so he wasn't trying at all but that was only because he already knew this syllabus from reading it over the previous holidays. Contrary to popular belief of those around him, including his professors, Harry was infact very intelligent, he simply did not wish nor need to boast about something he could not control. Call him modest, but he just enjoyed learning, and therefor did it twice if not more than his fellow classmates and what was expected of him, but why not kill two birds with one stone as they say and indulge in his 'hobby' whilst also forwarding his educational standpoint?

Regardless of his motives, Harry was still 'zoned out' during his lecture, and therefor couldn't stop his mind from naturally replaying the events from the previous day. He'd simply needed coffee to allow him to succesfully stay awake to watch his marathon of lord of the rings when he got home (enter self proclaimed laugh at the introverted nature of his friday evenings). What he hadnt predicated however was to bump, or rather, spy, on someones text message resulting in him snorting rather unattractively to the person stood in front of him, however, this had caught the attention of the larger man and resulted in what harry considers one of his best days since he'd moved in by himself.

Not much had transpired after the incident at the coffee shop, Marcus had simply asked Harry if he would like to accompany him on a walk with their drinks to escape the packed store, and he had readily agreed.  
Not realising the time or paying attention to the foreign area he'd been walking in the two males had, unknowingly to Harry, ended up in what seemed to be the front of Marcus' apartment complex. Around this time, the weather had unfortunately, or rather quite fortunately for the pair, started to become downcast, the sky had clouded over with dark clouds as it had similarly started to drizzle with oncoming rain. Marcus, being the perfect gentlemen (in harry's mind, not matter how biased) invited Harry in for another drink and to also again escape their surroundings, and yet again, Harry more than happily agreed.  
For the rest of the night, they simply spoke more about rather random things, funnily enough nothing of consequence or importance was asked nor spoken of, more than likely because they were both cautious people and were feeling the atmosphere out between them before revealing anything personal. it also helped that Marcus was more than drunk, with Harry a little tipsy from the wine the older man had earlier offered. After watching some light television, it seemed as though he had fallen asleep as all he rememberes afterwards is waking up covered by a blanket, (and totally not blushing knowing Marcus would have had to put it there) to looking around the sitting room which was presented in a trance like blur.  
Cursing himself for forgetting to have brought his glasses with him to the coffee shop as a precaution, as his contacts were now clearly rendered useless after his sleeping, he slowly sat up and began to tidy his immediate surroundings to his best ability. Sighting the far door of the room ajar slightly, Harry walked steadily towards it, upon reaching the crack, he couldn't help the instant pinking of his ear tops and cheeks. There, in the centre of the room, lay within a giant king size bed surrounded by what appeared to be mountains of duvet, was Marcus, in all his topless muscled glory. Harry (in all his furiously reddening state) quickly and stealthily jotted down a curt note and, with a small amount of hesitation, his number on a wripped off piece of paper from a nearby notebook. Placing it on the pillow beside the sleeping man, Harry took one last look, and made his way out the large apartment.

"-and tell us Harrison, what would be your view on this topic?"

Harry, suddenly being brought out from his internal monolgue by the teachers question, took a quick, unseen look to the board and thought of his answer in lightening speed.

"Well proffessor, if I'm being completly honest with myself, and then in turn you, I personally dislike the play itself and its themes. The supposed portrayed love between Romeo and Juliet poses the question of whether this 'legendary and unbraking romance' is just nothing more than first time or simply naïve infatuation alongside obsession. It is most definitly not one of Shakespeares best works, even if it is deemed so by all those of our time and before."

The surrounding class seemed speechless from Harrys small speech, more than likely as it was stunningly clear he wasnt paying attention until the abrupt questioning of the proffessor. Speaking of the proffessor, it seemed even he himself was wearing a mask of shock upon his face, it was clear even he thought he'd gotten one up on the top graded student and was more than a little self satisfied in catching and reprimanding him for it. 'Well not today, fucker' thought harry rather smugly to himself.  
The rest of the class was univentful as the proffessor ignored Harry in order to try his pick off the other dazed students.

Harry once again being led by his thoughts of the previous day, focused in on the letter he'd left, more specifically exactly what he'd written on it. He couldnt help himself and had to leave a small joke for the older man, where he had purposely left out the fact that they had simply lounged around until he fell asleep, by putting 'company with' to slyly indicate something had happened. If harry was correct, by the amont he had witnessed Marcus drinking during his stay, he shouldn't be able to succesfully distinguish if anything had actually occured the night before.  
Smirking to himself for his clever thinking, Harry couldn't help letting his sadistic side come out every know and then, he never meant any harm playing small tricks on people like this, as he only ever did this to people he actually liked or had interest in, which wasnt a frequent occurrence in itself. He just had to see if the people he liked could handle his mischeivious nature accompanied by his sneaky sly side also, and possibly, if Marcus was as cunning as he seemed to be, harry would exect a few balls hit back at him. 

'no pun intended' he thought to himself with a chuckle.


End file.
